


Nightmare

by therjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, platonic superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therjolras/pseuds/therjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>night·mare noun \ˈnīt-ˌmer\ : a dream that frightens a sleeping person : a very bad dream : a very bad or frightening experience or situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Enjolras was having a nightmare. Combeferre could hear it through the wall: it was as if his ears were fine-tuned to pick up on that sort of thing. He could sleep through anything else, but Enjolras? Not a frog’s chance in hell.

He rolled over, his legs falling off the edge of the bed; they found firm ground, and the rest of him followed. He padded out of the room, across the ‘hall’, which was really just the empty floor space between the two bedrooms and the bathroom, and through the door to Enjolras’ room.

The younger man was in a fine state, the bedclothes thrown off in the tumult. His mouth was open, but no sound came out. Combeferre reached the bedside and caught Enjolras by the shoulder and shook him, murmuring his name in the dark. “Enjolras. _Enjolras_.”

“ _No_!” Enjolras cried, and then he was awake, eyes wide open and sweat dampening his shirt. “Combeferre?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Combeferre said. “Are you alright?”

“I-- I’m fine,” Enjolras said, a little too quickly. Combeferre pressed his lips together, suddenly wishing he hadn’t left his glasses in the other room. “Enjolras.”

Enjolras wilted. “I should be fine.”

“Better,” Combeferre said. “Budge up.”

“Combeferre--”

“Nightmares are better fought in company,” Combeferre said, setting himself down on the edge of the bed. “Budge up.”

Enjolras budged up.

Combeferre laid down next to him, and immediately Enjolras snuggled up to him and closed his eyes. Combeferre closed his, to, but partially for a different reason. A thought had flashed through his mind: _Enjolras truly is a five-year-old at times_. He’d thought it many times before; his exhausted mind, however, latched onto it as if it was completely new. Then Combeferre wrapped an arm around Enjolras’ shoulders, and sleep swallowed him up.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while, I was supposed to do Serotinal but that just blew out of proportion so I dropped it for the meantime. Instead, have a fluffdrabble featuring my favorite platonic superhusbands and no complicated words.


End file.
